Isla Cruces
Isla Cruces was an island in the Caribbean Sea. The island was known as a plagued island ever since the Church of England came to the island, bringing salvation, disease and death. Isla Cruces was mainly known to be the location of the fabled Dead Man's Chest, which contained the heart of Davy Jones. History Legend Not much is known about the early history of this island, except that it was discovered during the European colonization of the New World and named Isla Cruces, the Isle of Crosses.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Storybook and CD, p26. Stories were told of Isla Cruces, in which the island was once populated and that the Church of England also established itself on the island. However, it was said to have brought disease to the island, resulting in a plague that wiped out the entire population. The priest had to bury the inhabitants, one by one, until he went insane and hung himself.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (junior novelization), p.115''Dead Man's Chest'' Deleted Scene - "Salvation" Davy Jones buried the Dead Man's Chest on Isla Cruces after he was forsaken by Calypso, and cut out his own heart in his rage. He was believed to have chosen Isla Cruces as it was a plague island, now deserted.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest - DVD writers' commentary From that day on, all sane travelers avoided the island.The Captain Jack Sparrow Handbook, p102. Search for the Dead Man's Chest .]] The chest, buried on one of the island's beaches, became the subject of much interest as several factions attempted to gain possession of it. Captain Jack Sparrow was able to discern the location of the chest through his compass, and had James Norrington dig it out from under the sand. A race for possession of the chest ensued with the arrival of Will Turner, followed shortly by the crew of the Flying Dutchman.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest The chase continued into the island's dense jungles, finally ending at the abandoned church, where Jack, Will and Norrington fought for the key, taking the battle onto the old mill wheel, which broke away and rolled down to the island's beach. Though Jack opened the chest and stole the heart, it ultimately ended up in Norrington's possession, leaving Davy Jones with an empty chest. The pirates departed the island, shortly before Jones summoned the Kraken to destroy the Black Pearl. Later stories Years later after the climatic battle of Calypso's maelstrom in which Jones met his death, Sir Thomas Faye's book The Secret Files of the East India Trading Company was found in the skeletal hands of a long-dead sailor at Isla Cruces.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Secret Files of the East India Trading Company It's unknown if Isla Cruces was ever visited again. Behind the scenes *Scenes on Isla Cruces from Dead Man's Chest were shot at White Cay in the Exumas, a district in the Bahamas. It was also the location of the Parley on the sandbar scene in At World's End.[http://www.visualhollywood.com/movies/pirates3/about7.php At World's End Production Notes: 7 - Return to The Bahamas] *Isla Cruces appears in the video game Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned. But, since that game was canceled, it is unknown if the island's appearance in the game is canon or not. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (comic) **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (junior novelization)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Caribbean Sea locations Category:Islands